loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Campaigns of Lorald
What follows is a log of the different campaigns and sub campaigns that have taken place in Lorald, and the broad strokes and characters involved. = The Sphere Campaign = Where the balance of the world was judged. Book One In Apron (April) 766qc, Durham Red was arrested in the Tolish city of Midrock for killing a cleric of Nalandyr. This was manipulated in part by an envoy from Quiltrun called Holtersquire, who had followed Durham from her homeland where she was the Royal Princess rebelling against her father, the Patriarch, Landrich Red. Holtersquire worked for a new Drorn based master, and wanted Durham, and several other individuals who had been arrested in Midrock, to go to Quilltrun and steal an Orb from a Duchess Vanderlin. The others use from Midrock prison included Remerese, a demon-blooded tiefling who had lost his memory of his past, but knew he belonged to a cult of Orcus, driven apart by paladins. Te Te a half elven bard who had trained in Amaar Ryawyn under the centaur bard Folius, but had decided to travel north to seek new memories, with Folius magic harp with her. Kora Dragonfly, a halfling with a magic talking cat Saelem, who was trying to gain control of her unruly magic powers. Lexus Atanasani, an ex paladin from Hilsyren who had been possessed by an unknown spirit from something called the Hux during the war with the drow and had decided to go to the north Black Waters and become a pirate. Holtersquire conducted a test involving a Quilltrun steel coin to judge their loyalty (forshadow of the Sphere's test), and then escorted them with his four buff, silent, muscular warrior men up north through Crow Valley where they were attacked by bandits using old drow army weapons. In the valley they met a witch doctor, trained in the Neverlands called Teasleman who offered to guide them on the way up north. Little did they know that he had be ensnared by the corrupted Guardian Naga Balismore of Rivercross Swamp, former protector of the Orb. Teasleman was to spy on them for him, while a poison ran through his veins allowing Balsimore to contact him in his dreams. Out in the Cold Coast plains they fought ogres and found a thief locked up in a cage surrounded by traps, for staling off local dwarves. He called himself Thorkel but he was in fact Leonald Acon'doin, rebel prince of Eberleene. Holtersquire thought he would be useful in the team and so enlisted him also. Once they all got to Yaegal on the northern coast, Te Te met her old friend Ragavas, and fellow elf blooded bard. She told him of thier masters death, and after game of chess convinced him to join their group. Meanwhile, Remerese released, tormented a small local child, giving her nightmares of a Twindle Man coming in her room at night. When their ship arrived, The Oventine was a ship of cripples, misfits, and freaks, and its captain Nimen was blind, deaf, and mad, but the ship would fear to go nowhere, and was always successful. Holtersquire let them depart here, go over the details of their mission and making Durham in charge, and having Lexus keep a secret eye on them. They were to ambush a group of Nobian Merchants and impersonate them as the visited Vanderlin to have her possession assessed and valued. Then steal or trick the Orb from her on way or another. Out in the Black Waters the Ovantine was attacked by goblin pirates, but the crew was successful in defeating them and even freed a few special prisoners from its slave holes, Bivacus Farclar of Kaebria, wizard incompetent, and Grok of Orgot, a vision having cleric of Trianor, and pure breed half-orc. It was here as they all briefly united that The Ten of the Prophesy of Apocalyse: The Ten "Ten for the Orb shall they Quest" # Durham Red (using the name 'Red') # Remerse # Te Te # Kora Dragonfly # Lexus Atanasani # Teasleman # Thorkell # Ragavas # Bivacus Farclar # Grok of Orgot After battling a vast tentacle monster when travelling through the Black Gulf of No Return, the Ten arrived in the Quiltrun port town of Auldershalm. Durham had taken a liking to the Ovantine's Helm Master, Wheel, a mute muscular half elf who carried around a rose in a jar, and so convinced him to join them, changing his name to Tread instead. A night at the Auldershaalm brother Lady Dragon Eyes, ended in the separation of the Ten as Ragavas went on a drunken rampage and was arrrested to be sold in to slavery, and Lexus decided to rekindle some of his pirate conections. The found a guide through the Deaths Way pass into Quilltrun proper and Vurlac Valley where Duchess Vanderlin resided. After a battle with a giant mind controlling plant monster, the group arrived at the outskirts of Vurlac city and decided to rest and gather information at an outlaying unnamed tavern. Here is where everything went wrong. Grok was getting annoyed at the racism of the owner at his half orc status and started to cause a scene, but with the rise of tension and seeing an opportunity to unleash, Remerese decided to just outright murder the owner. The group searched the tavern to find out there were people being used to drain blood off in the cellar, and plenty more captured slaves to be sold into prostitution. One of these was the quarter orc Gene that Grok became close to over time. Many believed that a spy in the tavern had probably informed Vanderlin of their coming and they should abandon the mission with most of them separating after an argument. Grok, Bivacus, Teasleman, and Thorkell decided to head south to Silvana to see if they could get out of this evil land, while Te Te and Tread went into hiding, Kora had run off on her own, Remerese was contacted by a talking bat named Muroch, and Durham stubbornly tried to finish the mission on her own. Lexus having reestablished a few connections he thought would be useful tried to hunt down the team but soon discovered they had disbanded, but decided to find Durham and try and get them to regroup. Durham had nearly killed all the Nobian Merchants on her own, but they used their magic carriage to teleport away, defeated and annoyed she decided to give up on the mission anyway and her and Lexus met up with Remerse and join all the others on the road to Silvana. They were all stopped on the road to Silvana by a Fortress where a Quiltrun general would not let them pass due to a 'Grey Plague' of zombies having taken Silvana and it being too dangerous for anyone to enter. Durham connived her using a combination of her royal connections and wrestling skills and they were all allowed to go to the zombie filled city. Along the way, during a powerful pink lightning storm a halfling, calling himself a 'kender' turned up, claiming to know Durham but she having no recollection of him. His names was Tarpin Oakenforth, and his natural relaxed curious attitude had him join the group to help out. The city's zombie problem seemed to have stemmed from a local wizard called Arazandor trying to use a mysterious magical piece of architecture known only as the Bell Tower to enhance a spell, accidently turning most the city of Silvana into zombies. This was due to the fact that the tower is linked to another on the other side of the world, where there was most likely a storm happening, that corrupted the spell as storms do. The group found Arazandor's tower and learned this from his notes, and then tried to go to the Bell Tower to try and end its effects. The learned that this tower which had no horizontal surfaces on its outside, was actually sentient and in side contained a vast knowledge of magic from over the last 700 years and only allowed those it deemed worthy to enter and access this knowledge. Lexus with his ability to communicate with spirits manage to let it let them inside and discovered a large hovering 40ft tall mirror that allowed the passage over great distances if used properly. They learned the zombie plague was tied to the devil that had been called here and they needed to go into the bowels of the cities sewers to defeat him. This they did but in the battle Thorkell was thrown in to the deep water caves, and met the cities under slaves, the Ceaella. A tribe of sea elves captured many generations ago Thorkell felt sorry for them, and after a vision from their holy one, the Sleeping Eldest (probably another seer of Trianor) he agreed to help liberate them. Using the mirror portal in the Bell Tower, Thorkell and some of the other to find the Water of Equilibrium in the ruins of a monestary of Aramar, the former God of Life. The Water was said to be one of the tears he split on the way to battle Orcus during the Reckoning, where upon he died in what would become Quilltrun. These monks, calling them selves he Aramin, protected it, had been driven into madness and undeath (possibly for worshiping a Lost God), becoming Wights that the party had to defeat. In the battle Te Te tried to drink some of the water and her body could not take it and died. The Water would then be used as a part of a large ritual to allow the sea elves to breath air, and so Thorkell and others now started their revolt and planning the escape. By this time though Holtersquire was enacting his revenge sending mercenaries and even a cleric slayer after them. Once Arazandor got involved too there was a battle in the streets and on the ship they took, ending in Arazandor and Tarpin disappearing in a great flash of electricity after the 'kenders' magic belt and his experiential protection spell collided. The old galleon they were on was called The Miriama Luvana and was taking the Silvana ambassador to Auldershaalm. It now housed 112 halfling slaves, 37 sea elves and teir two elders, 5 Quiltrun soldiers, the silvana Ambassador Varmind d'Bok and the heroes Grok, Thorkell, Bivacus, and Grok, as well as a new companion Ogg. The others were left behind in various states. Book Two The Ten After taking some damage from koa toa attakcs and finding repairs in Auldershaalm, the heroes took the Miriama Luvana to Port Morthok to the south in Kaebria, where the cities worries were an oncoming army to the south of Arcadians. Durham had made her way down here by now too, and companioning with a werewolf called Raven who had tried to find an origin for his curse in Quiltrun, the two saw the ship of her old companions, and annoyed with abandoning her and other things, set fire to the ship with Raven attacking many of the halfling killing and Remerese, who had joined them also. Luckily Kora had stumbled into a strange underground source of matter in Quilltrun that had made a cloned her, so the other Kora and the ceaella decided to leave the group at this point. Thorkell had fall in love with the sea elf Meia and so they could be together had married her in the Church of Pelor in Port Morthok. This meant though that she could not be water of the Water of Equilibrium's bond to allow her to breath air for longer than a few hours, but Thorkell vowed to find her a cure when he got to Drorn again. Over the weeks it took to sail back over the Black Waters with a new ship, the Careful Giant, Remerese made a bond with an outcast halfling called Vedilis, and learned more about how his sorcerer powers were enhanced in storms. Meanwhile Durham and Raven rejected from the group, ventured further south into Kaebria, only to run into the Arcadians, and Raven get captured. Once back in Drorn the heroes Grok, Thorkell, Bivacus, and Remerese, a vision from Grok and messages from Remerese's deity Orcus, got the group caught up in a plot by a Fryknoss extremist cult known as the Bellkeepers to try and kill the War King of Eridor Drewik Wayland by using a black dragon they had found as an egg in Mage Amber. They saved the king and were honored by him in Castle Shael where he was conducting his business in Tolish. In this time Grok's visions were getting too much for him and he wanted to retire and settle down with Gene, and thus renounced Trianor. Remerese had tired of the group and left south with Vedilis to seek his own destiny, briefly becoming the Killer of the Ice Dale Farms. Hilsyren Heroes Far on the southern coat of Drorn in the land of Hilsyren, the first half-orc paladin of Holy Antiokwas sent on his first mission as a Tyromar paladin to a village called Gloscat where an evil drow dagger called Spindallas was possessing people and planned to poison the waters of an important river. His success on this mission led him to be sent to become the Resident Paladin of the Twin Trading Town of Mauve Hollow, by first defeating a band of gnolls and a beast they had tamed, that were trying to steal from the towns treasury. He succeeded on this and made many friends in this forest town, most notably Markus Blueflower, the new young ruler of the Town and County. Meanwhile the eastern elf monk,Te Tebetson had arrived in Naragatta of Hilsyren and was seeking the center of the universe, which was said to be found in Drorn somewhere. Riding aboard ships along the River Syth he eventually getting to Mauve Hollow were he met Calin Rah, who tried to trick Te Tebetons into fighting him, in an attempt to become a great warrior and fight in the Paladin Games (never possibly). Instead Te offered to train him, and Calin become his apprentice for a time. Te Tebetson and Loknar briefly teamed up to uncover a drow plot to use a magic Serpentine Owl to deliver a message up north, unsure of where it would be going. Te Tebetson visited Lanasail on his quest for knowledge, but was caught up in a plot to kill a Neverlandian Ambassador making secret trades with Lanasail, Te being duped into committing the murder. It was revealed in the end that it was all manipulated by the infamous Jackal of Hilsyren and instead of imprisonment Te Tebetson was exiled to the east instead. Loknar also visited Lanasail to aid with a rogue wizard who was using the Hand of Lichfield to control an army of the undead to attack Lanasail. This wizard was under the control of one of the Knives of Spindallas, and Loknar did his best to bring him back alive but failed. Book Three The Ten After an attack by ogres that nearly killed Gene, Grok repented and made his own holy symbol out of drift wood. His was given a great vision of impending doom, and knew he had to go and do something about it. Saying farewell to Gene who Drewik Wayland assured would be well looked after in a village of Nokiad, Grok and Thorkell took a battle wagon from the Eridorian's and left Bivacus behind in Castle Shael to act as its new court mage and keep and eye on them from time to with the crystal ball he had acquired from Arazandor's tower. Remerese in the south had found something very interesting from a man called Eliot. Hundreds of years ago the Storm Mages of Taerlindel had tried to find a way to control and calm the storms around them so their spells would not be so badly affected during their presence. They were said to have flown to the edge of universe and taken a section of the Loralac where it manifested, and formed it into a glass ball, calling it Taer. This was the Storm Stone and it allowed them to use and enhance their magics in the storms they could create, giving them dominance over all magic users in the world. After the Storm Mages nation fell the Storm Stone was given to the church of Nallandyr to look after as the strongest faith in the region at the time. They were aware that it was that this stone fell into the use of a Storm Born or sorcerer which led to the nations quick destruction, and so they knew how dangerous it was. Isolating it in the Taverni Mountains for many years something went wrong and the will of Taer overthrew the temple and it was lost to antiquity after the time of the Dragon Rage Wars. Remerese killed Eliot and stole all his infomation he had on the Storm Stone and went with Vedilis to claim it. Meeting Grok and Thorkell he decided to use them to help him claim the stone, and with wild hallfings called the Delkins climbed the impossibly tall plinth it sat upon and slew the demon frog (that Remerese was annoyed to find out wasn't a demon) that guarded it, Remerese aquired the stone for himself. Grok also found an ancient elven ring of shooting stars, and Thorkell a sword of perfect balance. Remerese used this new found power to try ad seek purpose in his life. First going into a cocoon and emerging with wings, he then found a plateau near Fethlyn and conducted a dark ritual to Orcus during a storm, that resulted in him seeing more of his brbethren through the 'holes in his character'. This evil ritual caused an uproar by local dwarves and they set their holy warriors to try and slay Remerese, but in this battle Durham returned, having awoken a power in her half nightmare steed Onion, and able to teleport to people and places she knew on a full moon. Back in Quilltrun Lexus had had some unfortunate run ins with some pirates and foud himself strung dead over a cliff. This is when Maugrym, Deity of Death came to collect his soul, but seeing there were two souls inside the body, only collected one and made a deal with the other, Moriarty, to be his Emissary of Death, and do the things on the world he can't. Lexus/Moriarty agreed. Hilsyren Heroes Back down in Hilsyren Te Tebetson met up again with Calin to continue his training as they head east, on the way uncovering a ruined chapel of Trianor where a pool of wisdom opened their minds permanently, but Calin not getting it. Book Four The Ten Grok, Thorkell, Remerese, and Durham all arrive in Midrock, the place where they started, where the Naga Balismorr has managed to get a new servant to try and capture the heroes so it can get them to get Vanderlin's Orb for him still. Meanwhile Holtersquire hired two hunters known as Night and Day to hunt down and kill Durham, but it was Remerese who died in the battle instead. Durham and Vedils dragged his body to an unholy temple they had learned of known as the Abbey of Thelema in the Ghost Plains of Tolish. The Hell Knights Rebey Rah of House Blackdragon, second son of four to Lord Danriddion Blackdragon, former rulers of Leoshire. He no longer wanted to be nuder the oppression of his father and so venturing away to the Hilsyren/Anatani border, he angrily made a singled handed attack upon an Eridorian horse training camp, killing nearly all of them and stealing the best horse in the stables, an odd large black on with a green plate upon his head. Naming him Spinafix Rebey went into hiding on a farm only to be tormented by an evil spirit drawn to his overt act of evil. Rebey eventually got the better of him and made a new enemy, but also acquiring a ring that could turn himself into a barrel. Eventually Eridorian soldiers came after him for his crimes, and he fled further north with a necromancer called Alicia, who died crossing a river. While in the dwarven foothills of Vinmekor, Rebey and several others were gathered to a secret location, where eight hooded men calling themselves the Vassals of the Nameless One test them in a variety of conflicts and illusions. Eventually they deemed most of them worthy in a variety of different ways, and Rebey was sent in a direction that led him to a castle that would chance his life. In this castle resided a group of knights who worshiped the lord Avernus, Bel, and they were the Hell Knights. They captured Rebey but after seeing how well they were fighting, their commander, Brandon Brak asked Rebey to join the Hell Knights, which he accepted. They were a band of soldiers from Eridor mostly, who had been recruited by a man called Mordock, and commanded to seek out their tools of their new Knighthood, Hellcubes fallen from the sky during the Year of Hell, filled with Greensteel weapons and armour. Once they were equipped with these deadly weapons, some with the minds of devils inside, the Brak split the group, so he would go north and meet Mordock and Rebey would take half the men south throughthe wilds s of Anatani. All of Rebey's party but him died. Thinking he had lost his new order, Rebey took his horse and new weapons south, meeting a group of Nords who had come to slay the Fire Hydra of Corpisthord. With Rebeys help they did this, unleashing the armies of Barikar it was preventing from entering the world by being alive. Rebey fled to the east coast. Here he helped a group of Eridorians in Griffin lay a troll and became fast friends with them, and falling for their rebellious horse trainer Sarah. Hilsyren Heroes Loknar had returned to Antiok and even visited the pedasus's of Mount Silverwing, but eventually it was time for him to return to Mauve Hollow. On the way back he met a travelling Prince Zaren of Arcanville, heading to the Twin Trading Towns to reestablish an old trade agreement between Arcanville and Mauve Hollow, before Murbank swept in and took it, as Arcanville has lost much wealth during the war. They both found Mauve Hollow to be under the threat of an evil gnoll and Loknar was led into the vast Riorast forest by the Rangers Circle where he met the Wood Ones and their secret mistress. She told them about the ancient pact between her people and his paladins, and how they can banded together to battle demon evils of old. He was given a magical bow and set about destroying the cult before the conducted their evil right, that would awaken ancient wraiths in the river Syth by corrupting something called the Riverstone. Meanwhile Te Tebetson had discovered the Delve forest, and the Riddle Tree, filled with ancient elven writing, but the village around the tree, Resenfen was under the threat of a dark and murderous being. Calin left to 'get help' and discovered Rebey Rah, his brother and convinced him to help fight this threat. Rebey and Te discovered the killer to be some dark drow experiment, given psychic powers but driven mad by a stone in his head. Once killed, Te took the stone, and upon a fateful night of meditation absorbed the stone, giving him the first spark of psychic powers himself. Book Five Hilsyren Heroes In the elven human trading village of Veranadae of Eyshabreen a young south elven cleric of Trianor called Aramil Galanodel, took part in a trinity vision between his master and the Divine Oracle, warning them of a great evil coming to Hilsyren. He and his master travelled with new elven settlers to Mauve Hollow to not look suspicious and started investigating. What they found was a drow plot to smuggle something vastly evil to the upcoming Paladin Games in Padomar City, but they didn't disver this without a cost. Aramil's master was murdered by the drow assassin Rath Nashannath and Aramil was thrown into a cave cell to be tortured for information. In this cell he met an elven druid called Kul'lethin, who sent out a mole messenger for help to little obvious effect, but then proved herself in their escape with her other powers over nature. The two being outsiders had no way to warn the higher ups of what had happened and so they had to attend the paladin games themselves. Loknar was taking part, and Prince Zaren was watching when it happened; the Avatar of Lolth herself, demon spider queen of the drow was summoned. After killing many paladins, clerics and civilians she marched up to Antiok to try and take over that holy place. With the help of the pegasus he had met before, Loknar, Zaren, Kul'lethin, and Aramil used some of the holy waters of the Lake of Divinity to defeat her Avatar and save Antiok. The Hell Knights Rebey gets word of surviving Hell Knights up north and tries to find them only to run into a Eridorian soldier battlement set up against Anatani in a place called Shicider. After he helps them fight some of the giant animals his identity is revealed and he has to flee. He doesn't get far away when he finds a larger band of Arcadians - all dead. They were killed by Mordock, the rightful possessor of Spinafix and Captain of the Hell Knights. He regrouped the soldiers and took command of them with the conviction of his Hell Lord of Avernus, Bel. After numerous orders were given that Rebey disagreed with his like of Mordok faded into hate, and decided to battle him to the death, only just surviving. Brandon Brak, loyal to the Hell Knights but having developed a soldiers bond with Rebey did not know how to deal with this destruction of his whole structured life, and was going to disband the Hell Knights, when they were contacted by a mysterious woman who lured them to them to a castle on the east coast of Hilsyren's north. There Rebey fought a man in a black cassak who weilded a strange curved bladed weapon. The fought for just under one minute and then he said he was worthy. Rebey asked for what and the man, named Avelist said, "Zariel". Book Six All was not well though, as during this attack a demon hoard of spirits has infested the city of Lanasail, possessing half of its citizens and enslaving the rest. With the help of the mysterious mistress of the Riorast and a message from a returned Te Tebetson having learned something from the Riddle Tree, the heroes were now united, learned that Lanasail was once the home of the drow 4,000 years ago when they walked amoung the light, and when they departed a powerful hero of light who had died in the battle to drive out the dark elves, had his skull laid to rest in the city. So powerful was this grey elf, and so holy, his skull radiated a protection from all spiritual evil possessing anyone within 50 miles. But after resting there for three millennia, the Rune Skull was missing. The only way to find out where it had gone was to enter the city of Lanasail, and as a group they did, facing possessed people, demons, and other underdark abominations. In this time thought Te Tebestons was contacted by Lolth through the stone he had in his head, and tempted to turn to their side to learn more of the Cerebral Chaos. He tried and failed to kill Aramil, but was beaten up by the rest of the team and left tied up. When they returned though they found his body had gone. From the depths of Lanasail they found out the Rune Skull had been taken by Davros Kane the last heir to the Grey Stoke throne, and the refugees who left with him (as well as a strange spindly child with no lips...). Learning that many of these people had been taken to a secret location up north after being captured, Loknar and Zaren deduced that the Serpantine Owl Loknar and Te had found months ago was programmed to go there and so took to pegasus to follow it to the Drow Above Ground Headquaters. Book Seven Over Anatani, Valneed, Vinmekor, and Tolish they flew, landing in some deep forests there where the base was in a giant tree fortress teleported from Valneer. Overrun with drow and topped with a drow wizard known as Szin Rysn who had been delving too deep into the Shadow Magics of the stolen Book of Qygonne Razzik, the heroes narrowly saved the day, but not before Szin Rysn cast a spell from a section of wall from the Temple of the Weaved Eye, creating a shadow shorm and making several shadow pegasus, but also Prince Zaren was decapitated by the drow Matron Mother. Kul'lethin shot her in the rear saving the day. From the heavily tortured prisoners of war the heroes learned that the Grey Skull had been taken to a Silver Sanctuary in the Kaglemslans across the river east, but this had also been learned by the drow assassin Rath Nashannath. Flying to the Silver Sanctuary upon one pegasus and the rest in a bag of holding, they defeated Rath Nashanath forcing him to use the mot dangerous portal dust to escape and they retrieved the Rune Skull. All was not over though, as upon returning to Lanasail, was still possessed and now with a cruel shadow duplicate of Zaren Spellweaver flying a shadow pegasus. The heroes were victorious, but then still had to reinsert the Rune Skull, Kul'lethin having learned the secret to speaking Grey Elven having thought impossible until now, all the while being attacked by Rath Nashannath's ranged attacks. At the last moment Kul'lethin was saved from Rath Nashannath's final attack by the Greyskull Warrior, forever memorialized as a statue in the city. Below the castle they found an evil being of shadow had latched itself into Szin Rysn, and was trying o corrupt the Lake of Antiok by directing the large mirror portal in Lanasail to the Lake and bombarding it with shadow energy. The heroes were victorious and the land was saved, the evil spirits being washed about from Lanasail now the Rune Skull was put back in place. Book Eight The Ten # Durham in Abbey of Thelema # Cant Ressurect Remerese # Te Tebetson, now calling himself Illeah Olath, is working for the drow and sent to the Abbey of Thelema after they come to drow in the Above Ground Head Quarters seeking aid # Durham tires of these petty triffles and decicdes to use Onion's power to teleport back to Quiltrun, and give Landrich the Storm Stone Remerese had had on him when he died. She also tells him of the Orb in Vanderlin's possession and he just goes and takes it, discovering what it is; a Dragon Orb. # Pleased by Durhams turn around and seeing a power like no other in the Stone, Landrich uses the magic of his flying citadel Galharrat to journey to through the Shadow Plane to Tolish and theseize the Abbey of Thelema with hundreds of Quilltrun Troops. # Grok leaves on his own to the east, following a river of blood on a path of bones from his vision. # He meets to Wolfhunter Tribe and fights giants # Grok also tested by a Vassal of the Nameless One # Thorkell seeks out an unknown wizard to help with Meia. He promises to look after her and find a cure while he travels south to Hilsyren to tell them about the gathering evil in the north # After Zarens funeral, a bard by the name of Salicen Fain is sent to join the party by someone with very high standing with First Lord Pathus Padomar # Loknar, Aramil, Kul'lethin, and Salicen all have to deal with a demon plaguing The Blue Dales called Azazel. Using many evil tactics, killing close friends, possessing anyone he likes, he eventually takes on a physical form that the heroes still cannot defeat. They journey to Eyshabreen and Daniloth to be directed to the Great Wise One of Nevadir who tells them of a book they have to use to trap Azaszel's soul. This is done in a climactic battle and the book is taken to the Church of Hilsyren, the Vatic's deepest vault. The Ten # Grok and the Deck of Many Things # Captured by Landrich doe to the Deck # Illeah Olath meets the tribes people to learn their knowledge # Illeah Olath captured by Landrich for this knowledge # Book Nine # Thorkell arrives in Mauve Hollow to tell the Heroes of the Greyskull about the evil of Galharrat in the Abbey of Thelema # The heroes have to enlist the help of the Arcadians to attack the Abbey by the laws of the Arcadian Treaty # They are stopped briefly by the Witch Queen of Anatani # They attack the Abbey of Thelema but Landrich and Galharrat Escape leaving many undead soldiers after Galaharrat's Crystal Flower drains their life force # Shadow Plane # Temple of the Weaved Eye # The Rod of Infinity # = The Spirit Gate Campaign = = Twelfth Age Campaign =